Modem communication systems are utilized to communicate information from a source to a destination. Oftentimes, an amount of recognizable content is transferred such that the communication is able to provide information that is useful to the receiver of the communication. Moreover, when multiple sources of information are available, an information receiver may be presented With a choice regarding which communications the receiver will receive or accept, and this choice may be decided based on the information content associated with such communications, such as the value of such content to the receiver.
Information may be communicated in various ways, such as audibly, optically, or electronically. Due to the ability of many modern computer systems to process electronic data at a relatively high rate of speed, such computer systems have become a useful tool for communicating information electronically. Indeed, various electronic communication systems, such as the World Wide Web (“Web”), are utilized to facilitate the communication of information across relatively large distances around the world.